Профессии свиней
Многие свиньи имеют профессии. Чаще всего о них мы узнаём из серий Angry Birds Toons. Примечание: 'В эту статью входят только обычные свиньи, то есть не нужно добавлять сюда Капрала, Свинью Шеф-Повара, Свинью-механика, Свинью-профессора, Свинью-почтальона, Свинью-летописца и т. п. Букмекер 'Букмекер 'появлялся в серии Brutal vs Brutal, где принимал ставки на победу либо Накачанного свина, либо Чака. Как видно на картинке, на свина ставят гораздо больше. Brutal-16.jpg Свиньи-колдуны 150px|слева Появляются в серии Pig Possessed. Представляют свиней с фиолетовыми шляпами и факелами. Изгоняли из Короля свиней демона. Ведущий новостей 'Ведущий появился в серии Dogzilla, где рассказывал об игрушечной собачке. Отличается тем, что носит наушники. Также имеет микрофон. Файл:Ведущий_новостей.png Врачи справа|240пкс В серии Cold Justice поспешили на помощь пострадавшему хоккеисту, но влетели в заграждение. Позже они несли хоккеиста, когда он отдал кубок Матильде. Гвардейцы Свиньи, приветствующие Короля свиней и играющие на трубах, на которых висят флажки с изображением трех яиц. Носят форменные головные уборы, похожие на кивера. Появляются в серии Pig Plot Potion, Love is in the Air, Bird Flu и Sir Bomb of Hamelot, где торжественно играют марш во время появления Короля. Файл:Love_is_in_the_Air.mp4_snapshot_01.52_-2013.11.13_00.09.21-.jpg Файл:Angry_Birds_Toons_31_Pig_Plot_Potion.mkv_snapshot_01.11_-2013.11.13_00.05.13-.jpg Испытатели слева Несколько свинов-испытателей (краш-тестеров), которых Капрал использовал для проверки разработанных им ракет для похищения яиц. Носят специальные краш-тест костюмы жёлтого цвета. Многие получили травмы. Этим свинам посвящена серия Crash Test Piggies. Также один из них появляется на иконке эпизода Angry Birds Go! Stunt. АЙ!!!.png| Сгорел.jpg| 17_(6).jpg| Комментаторы справа|220px Появляются в серии Brutal vs Brutal. Они обсуждали исход поединка по боксу между Чаком и Накачанным свином, который скандально завершился для зрителей, но мирно для бойцов. Также, как и ведущий новостей, комментаторы носят наушники и имеют один микрофон. Лесорубы Работают в лесах, рубят деревья. Появились в сериях Another Birthday и Slumber Mill. В серии Slumber Mill носят каски. Angry Birds Toons 04. Another birthday.mkv snapshot 01.12 -2013.12.04 12.12.49-.jpg|В серии Another Birthday Bandicam 2013-12-04 13-06-51-158.jpg|В серии Slumber Mill Музыканты Оркестр, состоящий из четырёх свинов, двое из которых играют на трубах, третий — на гармони, а четвёртый — на органе. Они играли на свадьбе Короля свиней и кочана капусты в серии Love is in the Air. Также они появлялись в сериях Hambo и Bird Flu, а один из музыкантов появился в серии Pig Talent. Также оркестр появляется в сериях Operation Opera и Sleep Like a Hog. Love_is_in_the_Air2.jpg|На свадьбе Screenshot_2013-11-11-13-32-09.png|Органист Музыканты в Хэмбо.jpg|В серии Hambo Оркестр в гриппе.jpg|В Bird Flu Jhrtcnh.png|Оркестр в Operation Opera Носильщики слева Обычные свиньи, носящие трон Короля свиней, как без него, так и вместе с ним. Появляются в сериях Another Birthday, Sneezy Does It и некоторых других, а также в трейлере Year of the Dragon. В игре Bad Piggies трон Короля носят свинья-механик и свинья с веснушками. Король свиней на свинах.jpg|В серии Another Birthday Трон.jpg|В серии Sneezy Does It Официант справа|150px Этот свин подавал еду Королю и его «невесте». Появляется в серии Love is in the Air на романтическом ужине и на свадьбе. Охранники слева|200px Появляются в серии Chuckmania, где «защищали» Чака от фанатов. Представляют из себя обычных свиней, которые носят чёрные очки и наушники. На охранников похож свин-агент из серии The Great Eggscape. Работа у него та же. Пираты справа|230px Свиньи-пираты встречаются в одном из анонсов Angry Birds Go!, в наборе Pirate Pig Attack и в эпизоде Jenga. Возможно, являются ворами и набежниками, как и настоящие пираты. Также возможно, что пираты не подчиняются Королю. Кроме этого, им был посвящён отдельный турнир Angry Birds Friends Pirate Tournament. Пожарные слева|90x90px Служба спасения, работающая в Городе Свиней. Их пожарной бригадой руководит Усач. Носят красные каски с изображением трех яиц.'' Появляются в серии Hog Roast. Продавец яблок справа|130px Свин в оранжевом козырьке, продающий яблоки в карамели. Появлялся в серии Where's my crown?. Похожего поросёнка также можно заметить на Птичьей арене в Angry Birds Epic. Рефери справа|130пкс|Отсчитывает время нокаута, стукая микрофоном Появился в серии Brutal vs Brutal. Выполнял роль боксерского судьи в поединке Чака и Накачанного свина. Носит серебристый парик и желтые округлые очки. Позже разгонял свиней огнетушителем. Рядовые свиньи слева|150пкс Рядовые свиньи — помощники Шлемака, вместе с ним совершают непрекращающиеся попытки украсть у птиц яйца. По всей видимости, обязаны бесприкословно подчиняться Капралу и Королю. Появляются во многих сериях. Рэд застукал свина.jpg Свиньи2.jpg|Рядовые свиньи в костюмах птиц Садовники справа|200пксСадовники следят за состоянием сада Короля Свиней. Подравнивают кусты в виде свиных пятачков с помощью секаторов, ухаживают за газоном и т. д. Встречаются в сериях Love is in the Air и Shrub It In. Совет свиного города слева|294px Одни из самых уважаемых свиней Города свиней. Следят за выполнением законов. Помогают Королю создавать их и сами же их вводят. Все члены Совета обязаны надевать парики на церемонию. Встречаются в серии Piggy Wig. Спасатель справа Свин, который наблюдает на пляже, следит за тем, чтобы никто не попал в беду. Появился в серии King of the Castle. Стражники 150пкс|left Стража Короля свиней. Два свина, вооружённые двузубыми вилками. В сериях Slappy-Go-Lucky они носят дуршлаги в качестве шлемов. Появляются в сериях Where's my crown?, Another Birthday, Trojan Egg, Slappy-Go-Lucky, Sneezy Does It, Hamshank Redemption, A Pig's Best Friend, Hambo, Eating Out и Sleep Like a Hog. В серии Hambo они выглядят несколько по-другому: на них одеты зеленые кепки. Ещё один стражник также появился в серии Crash Test Piggies и в трейлере Abra-Ca-Bacon. Строители справа|Свиньи в касках Работают в городах, выполняют разные задачи по строительству новых домов. Встречаются в сериях Egg's Day Out, King Of The Castle и Slumber Mill, где они строили дорогу, а также в песне Ode to Snow, где они строили дом Усачу. Ещё они появляются в серии Piggy Tales Roughnecks. Также они появляются на уровнях и роликах эпизода оригинальной игры The Big Setup, где являются основными персонажами. Свины_едят.jpg|Свиньи-строители в обеденный перерыв Кадр_Angry_Birds_Toons_episode_34_sneak_peek_-u0027King_Of_The_Castle-u0027_(00-00-11).jpg|В King Of The Castle Строители в Ode to Snow.PNG|В песне Ode to Snow Строители в Сламбер Милл.PNG|В Slumber Mill Тюремщики слева Надзиратели Тюрьмы Свиней. Вооружены палицами и вилками, также носят шлемы. По отношению к заключённым грубые и жестокие. Появились в серии Hamshank Redemption. Уборщик справа|185px Уборщик — свин, убирающий мусор за Королём. Легко узнать по специальному головному убору. Имеет для этого щётку и совок. Появился в серии Where's my crown?. Художник left|150pxЭтот свин писал портрет Короля свиней после удачной кражи яиц в серии Bird Flu. Носит красный берет. После заболел гриппом. Хоккеисты справа|200px Появились в серии Cold Justice. Представляют собой обычных свиней в хоккейных шлемах, с цветом в зависимости от команды. Хоккейный судья слева|106x106px Впервые появился в серии Cold Justice. Представляет из себя свинью в фиолетовом шлеме с желтыми полосами по бокам. При себе имеет свисток серого цвета. Шахтёры Работают в Городе Свиней на шахте, в основном занимаются колкой камней и прочей подобной рутиной. В серии Eggs' Day Out чуть не разбили яйцо и Рэда, причём сами этого не заметили. Также появляются в эпизоде Mine and Dine. Имеют кирки и молоты, но в Mine and Dine они одеты в каски и имеют при себе кирки и лопаты. Свинья_шахтёр.jpg Шут слева|170pxСвин, одетый в костюм шута, должность которого заключается в том, чтобы развлекать Короля свиней, как обычный шут. Появился в серии Slappy-Go-Lucky. Профессии свиней из Angry Birds Stella Свин-водитель Появляется в серии The Golden Egg, To The Bitter End. Носит желтую каску и вполне умело управляет валочной машиной. (См. Техника) Свин-диджей Появляется в серии Don't Steal My Birthday, где исполняет роль звукорежиссера. Отличается большими розовыми очками и бамбуковыми наушниками В серии появился с напарником в синей шапке с кольцом в носу. Dj.JPG -3.JPG|С напарником. Свин-повар Появляется в серии The Golden Egg. Его можно узнать по белому, но слегка испачканному колпаку Тогда он приготовил безе для Гейл. Но когда Принцесса попробовала и ей не понравилось, вмазала ему все блюдо в лицо. Свин-художник Появляется в серии The Golden Egg, The Portrait. Отличим по черному берету с пятнами красок. В первый раз он нарисовал портрет Гейл, но той её изображение не понравилось, и свин вылетел в окно со своей работой. Во второй раз так же рисовал портрет Принцессы, вышло опять неудачно. После похищения Виллоу помогал ей при работе. В конце получил вместо сломанной Гейлой кисточки, новую от художницы. Категория:Свиньи Категория:Свиньи из Toons